


Heaven Help Us

by KilljoyJinxxIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/Fertile, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyJinxxIero/pseuds/KilljoyJinxxIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was only two when the vampires took over, and at the mere age of twenty he discovers why he was left to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

~[ Frank's POV ]~

It all started when I was a mere two year old, still in need of my parents dedicated time. Of course, my father could never give me his dedicated time because my mother always told me he was off fighting in the war. I believed her, like any other mindless block-munching two year old would.

I remember one night there were so many colors shooting up into the sky. They scared me, but my mama told me not to worry. She said it was part of the war. I remember asking her a question that caused hurt to flash in her eyes, a question she never answered, either.

''Why is the war so close to home, mama? What did we do?''

I got a simple ''nothing'' from her before she checked my bed an closet for monsters and walked away, blowing me a kiss and telling me to have sweet dreams.

I did. I slept for what seems like minutes though before I was awoken rudely, my Batman painted door flying open. The hinges cried out, not used to such pressure. My eyes opened widely when I saw a man the size of a tank stumble in, my mama crying silently as he gripped her throat.

''What is he?'' The tank man snarled, which caused me to sink deeper into my bed. I remember closing my eyes half way, hoping to whatever God there might be in the sky that the man or my mother didn't know I was awake. I had a bad feeling something would happen to me if they did.

''What is he!'' The man thundered, his hand coming across my mama's. She didn't cry out like I had, which caused defeat to flash and stay in my mothers eyes.

''He's awake.'' The tank man smiled, dropping my mother on the floor and coming over to me. He took the covers off me, allowing the cold air to bite at me. I allowed a single whimper to escape before I stopped, my two front teeth biting down on my pale pink lips.

''Mama?'' I whisper, looking at her with my hazel eyes widely. She nods, trembling as if an earthquake was happening.

''Open your mouth, son.'' The man said in a dark tone. I wondered why he called me son. This man wasn't my father, surly. If he was, why would he hurt my mama like that?

I opened my mouth and the man looked at my side teeth, nodding slowly with a smile plastering his face.

He turned from me, covering me back up before storming over to my mama. In one quick motion her neck made a gruesome snap sound and she fell limply to the floor, her once tan skin gaining a pale blue color.

''You're better off without, son.'' The man said before handing me a bracelet and placing it on me, handing me a stuffed doll as well. The doll was of a man. He had black hair and two blueish buttons for eyes.

I remember falling asleep that night with the stuffed toy tucked under my chin, thumb in mouth. I had no idea though of what was layed out for me tomorrow, the horrible truth that would become my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

~[ Frank's POV ]~

I smiled warmly at the woman before me, telling her to sit down and to please stay still. I was hoping that she, unlike her pesky sixteen year old daughter, would sit still and not try to flirt with me. They had no idea of my sexual oriantation, so how could they even try and hit on me?

''Are you ready, Miss Kay?'' I ask, my tongue flicking over my silver lip ring. Miss Kay nods, smiling at me. I smiled back, picking up a white paint brush and placing the tip against the jet black art bord.

''As I'll ever be, Mr.Iero.'' She says happily. I could tell straight off the bat she hadn't gotten any ''action'' in quite awhile, which would be bad for me. Most people think I'm stick straight, or atleast slanted. But, the truth is, I'm not either of the two choices. I'm as straight as a 360 rainbow, colors and all.

As badly as I wanted to, it was impossible for me to speed paint. I could in no way fast forward time to make this go quicker, because I detested painting people that only came in to get painted so they could just get a good looky at me and trash the painting as soon as they got home. I might need the money, but I do like my art work to get respected.

Nearly an agonizing three hours later I was finished painting the obese woman, smiling fondly at the work. It wasn't my best, but I haven't had my best yet. I wondered if I ever would.

As soon as it dried she took it to her car, placing it with her daughters. She came back in to pay me the fee, a coy smile gracing her chunky face.

''Can I get your number?'' She purred, licking her plump, orange painted lips. I felt my stomach tighten in a repulsed fashion.

''Miss Kay, I'm sure your husband wouldn't like that. How about if you're really that desperate to ''get some'' you put on some nice clothes, drop the orange lip stick, and do your hair nicely? It really pays off.'' I say in my 'get-over-yourself-lady' tone. I hated to get hit on.

She blushes before nodding, going to her car and climbing in, driving off. I allowed myself a sigh, going to put the brushes away. Once I was done I found myself going to my bedroom, looking around. I had a feeling Mr.McCane would want to speak to me so I found myself kneeling in front of my closet, pulling out a stack of clothes.

My cell phone viberated so I stop packing, rolling my eyes. He had told me he would call today.

''Yo.'' I said into the phone, giggling. Me and Mr.McCane go way back. He's the reason I am as big as I am today.

''You have to go to Belleville, New Jersey Frank. A man named Chase Douglas wants to get you to paint his wife, Darciee. He said that since you live in Maine he'll pay you extra.'' Mr.McCane tells me.

I flushed.

''How much is extra?'' I ask.

He huffed.

''Two thousand, Frank. Don't get picky.'' He scolds.

I chuckle into the other end.

''Okay. When do I need to be there?'' I ask.

Pause.

''By Thursday.''

I cursed. That gave me two days. How did Mr.McCane think I can get ready and get my arse over to Belleville in a time span of two days?

I growled under my breath, kicking the duffle bag. Mr.McCane is a great guy, but he's a royal pain in the ass.

Sitting on the bed, I pull out my cell phone and text my friend Luce. She's my gurdian angel, in a sense. She keeps all the dominators from hurting me with her single, yet powerful, glare.

''Frankie? Hey baby! What's up?'' Luce asks into the line.

I smiled, but I couldn't help but let it slide away and sigh heavily.

''Mr.McCane is being an ass. How does he expect me to get to Belleville, New Jersey in two days? He's insane!'' I cried, my heart pounding roughly against my ribs.

Silence.

''Luce?'' I ask, making sure she's still there.

''You can't go to Bellville - or New Jersey - Frank. It's not safe. You have to stay here, in Maine, with me. Didn't you think this through, sweetheart?'' Luce asks me, a unknown emotion in her voice.

My stomach twisted. Why didn't Luce want me to leave so badly? Despite leaving her behind, of course. Was there something in New Jersey that I wasn't supposed to see?

''I'm going, Luce. I might not be happy about the shortness of prepration, but I'm still going.'' I tell her, the stubborn side coming out.

It didn't even take her half as long to reply, this time.

''You listen to be Frank Iero! You are not going! I'm your gurdian and I'm putting my foot down on this! I'm coming over in five.'' Luce scolds, her wolfish side peeping through.

I grit my teeth together, angry at her tone.

''No. I'm nineteen Luce, I'm going. I don't need you helping me all the time. And come over if you want, I don't care. I love you, goodbye.'' I tell her firmly, shutting the phone.

I looked at the clock, sighing. By the time elevin rolled around Luce still hadn't come by, so I found it safe to pack up the rest of my crap and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 15 chapters written out, so updates should be rather close now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on Mibba :3


End file.
